creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OneCreppyToy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A family of black hearts page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:29, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please stop roleplaying or you will be blocked. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 19:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: If you wish to change a title you can tell me what title you want and then link me to the story and I'll do it for you! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:44, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 19:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: The story suffered from multiple issues including very awkward phrasing/punctuation/capitalization/spelling/format/way too many ellipses/etc. Please look over our Writing Advice pages, read our Style Guide, and consider using our Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 20:21, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey man, by all means, if you think my review is worth disregarding, then by all means, go ahead and post a deletion appeal. I guarantee it will be denied because of issues similar to the ones I listed. I was going to go through all of your points attempting to rebuke my review, but I'm not sure if it is worth my time; it doesn't seem like you're willing to listen to any advice offered. I get that, I understand that you're defensive about your story, but if you aren't willing to admit mistakes and improve, then there's no reason in trying to help you improve. I'd be more than happy to go through and explain my points further, and if you are actually willing to consider my points, let me know, and I'll go through them. And to answer your question about finding a reader for you, I have no one to recommend, nor do I wish to be the one to do so. Most people here simply do not have the time to rewrite an entire story, especially one that is not their own. Best of luck regardless. Whitix (talk) 20:23, September 30, 2015 (UTC)